Valentine's day
by Anotherhumanbeing
Summary: And then they start, as they always do for the last three years. His lips find her lower back, leaving behind small sloppy kisses as they move up to her spine, lingering there for a moment before he pulls away and goes down again. He follows this pattern, just enjoying her silky smooth skin on his mouth and the pleased heavy sigh she lets out.


_Αφιερωμένο__ στην Άννα, επειδή δεν τις αρέσουν οι ιστορίες μου. _

_Reviews are always welcome!_

* * *

It's one of those days again, the ones they celebrate their passion, their love for each other. One of those special days of the year, Valentine's day. For the passed three years of being together they shared this day at the precinct, trying really hard to keep their hands under control, especially in front of Gates who still didn't know about them until a few months ago. Unfortunately, she caught them with their pants down but thankfully she didn't see anything inappropriate and the situation wasn't that awkward for all of them. After what seemed hours she let them go with one condition only, no more making outs at the precinct. They gladly accepted and left.

She rolls on her stomach, drags the covers over her body along the way as she stretches, toes curling and muscles flexing.

And then they start, as they always do for the last three years.

His lips find her lower back, leaving behind small sloppy kisses as they move up to her spine, lingering there for a moment before he pulls away and goes down again. He follows this pattern, just enjoying her silky smooth skin under his mouth and the pleased heavy sigh she lets out. She allows herself to enjoy this as well, savoring the last minutes of her sleep as she welcomes consciousness into her brain.

''Morning'' he murmurs quietly in her ear, pushes a stray lock of hair out of her face and kisses her temple. She smiles broadly at him, turns around to look at him better.

''Hey'' she greets him, taking in the sight of him. The messy hair make him look so young and adorable. He bends down, meets her lips with his own hard and deep.

''Wow'' she says softly against his mouth ''What was that for?'' she asks.

''It's Valentine's day, Kate!'' he tells her happily and she rolls her eyes even though she laughs with him. This man and his mind...

''So?'' she challenges ''It's just another day of the year'' he widens his eyes at her words, almost falling out of their place.

''It's not just another day of the year, Kate!'' he pouts ''It's a day full of love and happiness. Every couple goes out to celebrate their love for each other, shows it in many different ways'' he wriggles his eyebrows at her and she slaps his arm ''Come on, don't tell me you forgot what we did on our second Valentine's day'' he glances at the ceiling briefly and gets lost in the memories ''And the first time of course, and the third. I won't be forgetting these any time soon''

''Shut it, Castle'' she warns, raises her hand to smack him one more time but instead she simply runs it through his soft hair.

''Yeah, anyway'' he rests his head on her pillow next to hers and pulls her body on his chest as they lay comfortably in each others' arms ''I want this day to be special, nothing like last year's or the previous ones. Something new'' he informs her.

She nods, places her palm over his heart and closes her eyes, listens to his steady heartbeat beneath the tips of her fingers.

''I don't know, Castle. Every day is special for me as long as I have you by my side'' she confesses, pops one eyelid open to see his reaction and she's not disappointed at all. A jaw-dropped Castle is what she was going for and she can feel his heart beating faster this time.

She laughs and he shakes his head, composing himself embarrassed.

''Why, detective Beckett. I didn't know you were so sappy'' this time he gets smacked in the face pretty hard.

In the next hour they manage to get out of the bed and into the shower, taking more time than necessary in there because of Castle's amazing hands and Beckett's very staring eyes. Nevertheless, after two hours of playing and teasing they get out and head for the kitchen. He makes the coffee and she cooks the food, the pancakes, bacon and eggs and they sit down to eat opposite each other on the bar stools.

''Delicious'' Castle exclaims as he eats the last pieces of food on his plate and lets the fork down. His girlfriend can't help but agree. He watches her, observes every small detail on her and smiles warmly, his heart melting in a very pleasant way. He can't wait to give the gift he bought for her three weeks ago, it's in a small blue box hidden in the pocket of his coat. He prays it will be enough for her, for both of them. She finishes too and they place the dishes in the sink, arranged to be washed when they come back.

''Where are we going?'' she asks him. He holds out her coat for her and when she takes it from his hands he grabs his own.

''To celebrate'' he throws one arm in the air, hand made into a fist as he runs down the stairs way in front of her.

This time he is the one to sit in the driver's seat, he doesn't even give her a chance to protest and she complies just this time.

''You still haven't told me where we are going. Are you trying to kidnap me or something?'' she teases and he chuckles.

''Me? Kidnap New York's finest?'' he shrugs ''Well, maybe I would but you agreed to come so I didn't have to. Our destination is a secret. Now close that delicate mouth of yours and enjoy the ride'' she wants to argue but she gives in and he thanks her silently with a squeeze on her hand.

The rest of their ride is passed in silence, with him watching the road and with her looking out of the window. Finally, he parks the car and she jumps in her seat.

''Wait a minute'' she gets out ''This is Central Park'' she realizes and she sounds kinda disappointed.

''Yes, it is. Now, follow me'' he orders and grabs her hand as they make their way towards the swings ''I brought you here, Kate because here you talked about your walls to me for the first time and I believe that this place is important for both of us'' he is nervous, he's very nervous. His palms are sweating and his back and for writer he doesn't have a nice co-operation with words right now ''And I wanted to ask you something here''

''Okay, but could it wait a minute?'' Wait what? He frowns at her ''I forgot my phone in the car and the boys might call'' she had taken the day off but murderers have no schedule.

''Fine, go'' she plants a kiss on his cheek before she runs off to get to the car.

You got this Castle, he says to himself, just repeat the words one last time.

_Will you marry me, Kate?_

_Will you be my one and done, Kate?_

_Will you be my wife forever, Kate?_

_Will you be my always?_

Hmm, yeah. She's definitely going to fall for the last one.

Why is she taking so long to come back?

_BAM._

He lifts his head and looks at the spot he parked the car. And the color drains from his face, his knees buckle and his legs almost give out at the sight in front of him.

He runs and many people around him do the same.

He runs towards the car.

He runs towards her.

Many are shouting, many are yelling but he's the one who's crying.

There is a car stopped in the middle of the road, there is a body dropped a couple of meters away from the car. The driver is outside, calling an ambulance and screaming hysterically ''What have I done'' over and over again.

He falls on his knees, places his hands on her face, her arms, her chest. Her shoulder is folded in a weird position, blood runs down her face from a cut on her forehead and her eyes are closed.

''Kate'' he sobs.

''Open your eyes, Kate'' he cries.

''Don't leave me, Kate'' he screams.

''I love you'' he tells her.

There is no pulse. She isn't breathing.

She's gone. She's dead.

But she can't be. She can't.

He wanted this day to be different but not like this. And the ring is left forgotten in his pocket.

* * *

_So now you're gone_

_And I was wrong_

_I never knew what is was like_

_to be alone on a Valentine's day _

**Valentine's Day – LP**

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Marked as complete._


End file.
